


Sister of the Scarecrow

by Dem0nLight



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Arkham Asylum, Based on events from Scarecrow Year 1, Gen, Gotham Rogues Gallery - Freeform, Half-Siblings, Other, Rated For Violence, Rated for Disturbing Imagery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-12 21:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13555854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dem0nLight/pseuds/Dem0nLight
Summary: Glen lived a normal life for fifteen years...that time has sadly come to an end. With the death of her mother and no willing relatives to be found, her only hope lies with a man she never knew existed—one Jonathan Crane. With no other option, Glen must leave the safety of her Georgian roots and travel to Gotham City to seek out her long-lost brother. But with his criminal record, is he really the sort of help she should be looking for?





	Sister of the Scarecrow

The house was silent. It wasn't supposed to be, but it somehow felt more appropriate this way. Appropriate but lonely.

Sitting on the porch swing, a blonde teenager stared out into the sunset, eyes puffy and tears drying on her cheeks. A guitar rested on her lap, but her hands felt like lead, frozen resting against the the strings.

She thought she'd known what it was like to be alone; she thought she knew how to manage an empty house by herself. But this was something else entirely: there was a hollowness and an ache to the solitude that was unfamiliar and drove her outside into the fading evening.

There hadn't ever been very many people in her life—just her mother at home and a few friendly neighbor kids who let her sit by them at lunch. But the hole that had been carved into her heart today obliterated that fragment of normalcy—she was truly an outcast now, orphaned and ultimately friendless.

A sob escaped her chest and she pressed a shaking hand to her lips, trying to stifle the sound. Her other hand slipped off the instrument in her lap and rested on the pocket of her jeans. There was a faint lump under the denim and feeling it sent a shot of anxiety through the teen's nerves.

It wasn't much—just a single piece of paper folded into quarters with her name written on it—but it was all she had left after today. The last words of the only one who'd ever truly been there for her. She had no idea what final thoughts her mother might have imparted as she was dying in her hospital bed, the cancer having stolen her real voice away some time ago.

The blonde's throat tightened at the memory of her mother, frail and silent, her usual tight dark curls messy, skin waxy and pale. In those last few moments, she could have been sleeping if not for the droning flatline whining in the background. The transition from life to death had been so peaceful that the teen had almost missed the last moment she'd still had a parent—a moment that was going to repeat itself in her mind ceaselessly for who knew how long.

The porch swing creaked as she rose and stared out as where the sun had disappeared, the golden ring of light fading below the horizon as the purple of dusk spread through the sky. Leaning her guitar on one of the posts, she stepped away from the empty house. Her head tilted back and she stared at the dark heavens above, blue eyes darting as they sought to find even a single star in the growing blackness.

But there was no light to be found.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my newest writing endeavor! This here is an idea that's been marinating in my mind since I read "Scarecrow: Year One". I probably won't have a regular update schedule for a while since I'm working on some big personal projects, but I will keep writing--that's a promise!


End file.
